User talk:Turbocore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Turbocore page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --KidVegeta (Talk) 13:45, November 4, 2011 Hello: You seem to have some problems editing, have you already contacted the admins? if you can't i'll do it for you. The Maverick013 20:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) i think i found out why i made the account at school and you cant get on email there and i couldnt confirm email turbocore 21:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Blog: please check out my blog regularly i will be putting up posts about the games i have been playing through the weeks so please check back and send me a message on anything you would like to ask.turbocore 21:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome: Hey, welcome to Dragon Ball Fanon! :) I noticed you're editing pages to earn medals and achievement points, here's an advise, don't edit other people's articles or they may get angry, if you really want medals you can start you're own fan fiction, say hello to other users in their user's talk page or leave suggestions on the different articles' talk pages. Anyway, hello and welcome. The Maverick013 22:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure i will, if you are concerned about something you may check the rules, if you still want to edit feel free to help adding proper categories to the right pages or correcting grammar and spelling errors, it's fine as long you don't alter the article or add things without permission, by the way, check your signature, it has no link. Have fun in here! The Maverick013 22:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Err... Okay, before you get in trouble let me explain everything: Hyper Zergling is an administrator so yes, he can ban you, he may sound offensive but he's just doing his job 'cause if you remember, i told you that if you edit someone's page the people may get angry, we try to avoid that in here so please, explain your situation and apologize if needed. The Maverick013 00:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) LoL, if you check his talk page you'll see he is the "brutaly honest" type of guy so he's not going crazy, the fact is that you edited an admin's article just for the achievements, that is something many people won't like in here. Don't say he's crazy, just discuss it with him in a proper way, check the rules if something is really bothering you. The Maverick013 00:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea Verily Howdy there. Do something like this again, and I'll smite thee. Good luck! -KidVegeta RE: TalkTextReg Nah, I'm not mad. Here's how: , |text= Insert some text here. }} Will come out to: , |text= Insert some text here. }} Mmk? My heart's a broken stereo. Skipping beats like a broken metronome. 20:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) , |text= cool thanks for the tip. }} Re: Please Help: What exactly do you need help with? -KidVegeta 1. Try to figure that out yourself. It's better that way. 2. In the search page, type in the article name. It should automatically pop up. My heart's a broken stereo. Skipping beats like a broken metronome. 23:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: help hey, you said you needed help back at gohanfan wiki? well if your trying to right about your fanon then just do a page. all you have to do is go to a random page and click on start a new page and there you go. just like i did with dragonball tenkaichi z